A promise made, a vow fulfilled
by IsabelleRiddle
Summary: What happened to make Sirius and Bellatrix hate each other so much? Is anything how it really appears, or is there more 'behind the veil' that most didn't know?


Disclaimer: The characters are obviously not mine- if they were Voldemort, Remus, Snape, Sirius, Bellatrix, Lily, James and Fred would not have died. Dumbledore and Harry would have and then everyone could have lived happily ever after. But I'm not J.K Rowling, so it was not my choice to make. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

AN: This was previously in different chapters where you see the marks indicating a break. I had noticed some errors and with fanfics being gone through I wanted to make sure that this wouldn't be taken down permanently. There's a few changes, though not too many. Enjoy!

* * *

Bellatrix age 12, Sirius age 9

"Bella? Bella is that you?" the little boy with the dark black hair asked. Sure enough a girl a little older than him appeared laughing in the doorway with no trace of snow on her long black cloak despite the current weather.

"Yes, I'm here Sirius. Who else would I be?" with a small smile she cocked her head to the side and waited for her young cousin to speak. When he only continued staring at her she continued, "Well after all that you're just going to stand there?" This was what shook Sirius from his reverie and with no further words he ran and threw himself into her open arms.

"I've missed you Bella. How's Hogwarts? What's it like? Are the people nice? Did you miss me?"

Bella laughed at this- since Sirius appeared to have said all of this in one breath. "Hogwarts is great Siri, I go to all these different classes and learn a lot of stuff. The people are nice, at least the ones I am friends with, we're all in Slytherin together. It is the only house to get into Siri, it's where all the people who are anybody are in." She replied, purposely leaving out missing him while in front of their parents. "Come on let's go see everyone else." With that the two left the watchful calculating gazes of their mothers and headed to Sirius's room.

Little did they know that their parents saw the affection between the two and thought about what a lovely couple they would make. It was that very day that there fate became intricately entwined. A betrothal was made for the two young Blacks to the benefit of everyone. The dowry that would go with Bellatrix would remain in the hands of the Blacks- a mere transferral in the vaults-, there would be no more need to agonize over trying to get Bellatrix or Sirius of marriageable quality, and most importantly the Black line would surely continue.

The two had been playing for a while when Bella was called down to leave. As she was walking out of the door Sirius grabbed her hand, "Bella, I'm not going to see you now for a while am I?"

"No, you're not until the summer since Papa is bringing us to France for the holidays."

"I love you Bella, always and forever. No matter how far away you are. Happy Christmas."

"I'll always love you too Siri. I promise you'll always be first in my heart. Happy Christmas. Be good! With a quick kiss and a laugh Bella left with her mother and sisters, leaving Sirius feeling happier than he had been in a while.

* * *

Bellatrix age 15, Sirius age 12

"Sirius Black" The headmaster called. Slytherin began to cheer as Sirius walked up to the stool which held the hat. The roar became even louder as the hat was placed on his head. After all he was just another Black. Even Andromeda was put into Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out, barely heard above the ruckus, so it took a minute for everyone to process this, including Sirius who had already started walking towards Slytherin where Bellatrix had stood up next to an empty seat. A grin broke out on his face as the entire hall became hushed with only 3 people clapping: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. As he walked towards the Gryffindor table he refused to look at Bellatrix. If he had looked he would have seen the horror, anger, and betrayal that flight across Bellatrix's face as she slowly sat back down. This was the moment that changed his life he would say, but no one ever asks if that was a good thing.

* * *

Bellatrix 19, Sirius 16

"Bella talk to me! Damn it, who cares what the hell they think?" Sirius yelled.

Bella whipped around, her hair soaking wet from standing outside in the pouring rain. Her normally polished appearance completely shredded by her young cousin who stalked her out here to the damn lake in this weather. "Who cares? Who cares? Sirius, _everyone cares_! Our families care, our friends care - including yours; so don't bother to say that they wouldn't. We are in opposing houses. YOU just _LEFT_ home and told your mother that you DO NOT care if you are disowned! And you expect me to talk to you like everything is wonderful? Well you know what Sirius, you're bloody insane!" With that she began to walk back to the castle, to get away from him and to think.

Sirius wasn't about to let her get away. He needed to explain to her. He needed to hit her, to just do something to make her understand how miserable he was. How he felt that they had been so close and with one word that all changed. That one word had led to this point. That he was not just that word. But words were not Sirius's skill, at least when not used charming his way out of something. So, he did the next best thing. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Let me go, I do not want to talk to you tonight or any other for that matter." And his eyes methers.

* * *

Bellatrix 22, Sirius 19

The Dark Lord had called her to fight, to kill the muggle-loving members of the Order. Bellatrix obeyed.

The Order of the Phoenix had gotten a tip off that the death-eaters were planning on killing everyone at an orphanage outside of Surrey. Sirius was disgusted that anyone could kill innocent people just because they weren't wizards. Sirius went to fight.

By the time the death-eaters had arrived everyone was out; besides the Order members, who immediately started attacking.

Bellatrix saw him first. Fighting with Rudolphus, her soon to be husband. Ironic, that looking upon them she began to remember her first real kiss. Not with Rudophus, no, not him. Sirius.

_(flashback)_

_I turned around when Sirius grabbed my arm. "Let me go, I do not want to talk to you tonight or any other for that matter." I hoped that my cold voice would help. It would make him let go. But, he is still a Black. _

"_No. Don't you dare tell me that YOU care what everyone else thinks. If you did you would be married now to some purebred husband. You'd be a mother. A MOTHER Bella! Imagine you with children running around" An image of children flicked in my head, boys and girls running around with black hair and slate blue eyes. It didn't occur to me to question the eye color even though my own are green, and I would know those eyes anywhere. "And you are right, my friends would care. But I wouldn't care." This was becoming too much, it was late, I was wet and desperately wanted to get into warm dry clothes curl up in bed and pretend that this never happened. _

"_Let go of me. I'm leaving." With that I managed to get my arm out of his grasp. But before I was able to turn around to leave he had me again, pulling me hard against him. I could feel his heart beating faster with every second we were so close. I looked into his eyes and realized that I had to look up, this little boy I remembered is taller than me. That's when it happened, when I was busy noticing how he'd grown up, he'd pulled my head up to face his and slammed his mouth down on mine. While this may have been a new experience for me I was able to respond with just as much passion, until I felt his tongue in my mouth and pulled back. My mind processed the shock, awe, and passion in his eyes as I ran back to the castle. The only time I've run from anything._

_(end flashback)_

She realized that she couldn't kill him, just as Sirius started wondering if he would have to kill her. Luckily for both of them there were too many causalities on both sides and they were retreating.

* * *

Bellatrix 24, Sirius 21

I can feel his lips on mine, light. Barely there really. I can have him like this. Close, but not touching. Warm but not hot. Alive but not now. Lovers but not friends. Enemies but soul-mates.

I kiss you back. It doesn't matter anymore and I don't care. I pull back and hear your intake of breath. I'm numb now. I just want to feel, to do anything to feel _something_. I've been raised to feel nothing, to accept the emptiness, but now it feels wrong and I wonder if you were the smart one; rebelling against the family. My hands travel down from his thick black hair. Hair so like my own. Down over his soft cotton tee to the top of his rough jeans- my eyes following my hands. I look up at him as I place my hands under his shirt. Raising them up against his warm skin until the shirt is off completely. My lips go to his chin, down his neck into the crook of it. I begin to wonder if I should stop, if I'm going too far. I'm supposed to be pure for my wedding. I'm not supposed to do this. I could be disowned for this. Especially for this.

Then I feel hands on my back and before I have time to process my shirt is thrown away from us. I forget about that as his hands start undoing my jeans. He looks at me, unbuttoning slowly, waiting for permission to take this further than we've ever been. Than I've ever been. I moved forward while taking my jeans and pulling them down. Once mine were off I started working on getting him as naked as I could. My breath caught in my throat when I realized that he wore nothing underneath his jeans. Looking back up I see his cocky grin and raised eyebrow and match my expression to his as I take off my bra and underwear. His expression changes immediately to the same one I just had moments ago. Surprise and arousal showing on his face. Next thing I know I'm on my back and his hands are all over my body, driving my insane. Not to be undone my hands drift lower to touch all of him. Skim over his body as his mimic the actions on mine. He pulls me further into his embrace, kissing my neck as he shows me things I never could have dreamed of feeling. Things that I couldn't even name then. Then pleasure, pain, more pleasure. The lines really blur at times. Out of breath, hot, and smiling we stayed together for a few more minutes- just savouring the feel of us.

We looked at each other as he moved away; both of us remembering our pledge as children to love each other forever. Before Hogwarts, before our arranged marriages to other people, before we were labelled as enemies we loved each other and it was allowed. Unlike what just happened. What will hopefully happen again and again.

"Bella" he croaks out, "Bella, I need to go back to the Order tonight. I can't stay with you. Not tonight anyway."

I smile at this last thought, he wants this again just as much as I do. "I have to go back tonight anyway. I'm marrying Rudolphus in a few days and mother wants to make sure everything is in place. It was amazing that I was able to escape tonight. Although when I told Cissa that I needed some time to relax I didn't quite have this in mind." We both laughed at this, now laying side by side our bodies still warm and mine still quaking.

We both leave to go to our respective places, neither allowed to tell the other where. Smiles on are faces even though our lips are bruised and we're wet from the grass.

* * *

Bellatrix 25, Sirius 22

_Halloween morning 12:38 am. _

"Push Bella, Push!" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy from inside the extremely bright room.

"I AM PUSHING! Why the hell do women willingly subject themselves to AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!." Bella exclaimed as with one last push the pain eased and she was able to breathe again.

"A girl, Bella, you had a girl." Narcissa said quietly, the envy showing on her face at the prospect of a daughter." What will you name her?"

Just then a handsome young man walked in, "How did you get Lestrange to actually believe the child is his?" then, with a small chuckle, "Let me see this child. This child, who that stupid Trelawny woman prophesized would be my downfall."

"Your downfall my lord? But isn't that why the Potter brat is dying tonight?" Narcissa asked with a nervous glance at her older sister.

"Potter is the one I must kill or he shall kill me. This girl is said to be my downfall."

"My Lord, she is my daughter, she could never betray you or harm you in anyway." Bellatrix finally interjected, caring more about this child suddenly than she ever expected.

"Yes, after all she is but a little girl." came the slow drawl of Severus Snape from the doorway. "The only downfall she'll be is not attractive. Or worse, she could spend her time wanting to paint your nails, My Lord."

"How dare you! You slime! My daughter will do GREAT things with our Lord! Just because you can't find a woman to like you doesn't mean that they are all evil!"

Silence was thick for the next few moments while everyone realized what had been said by the delirious Bellatrix, who was given pain medication for the birth. "So then what is her name going to be? Another stupid star because Blacks are 'above' everyone else? Why not, you've carried on the family tradition of incest." Furious, Bellatrix leapt up from the bed uncaring of her lack of attire or her sore body. Snape would pay for his insult to her family name and to her.

Just as Bellatrix was about to attack Severus a voice interupted them, "Eve."

"What my Lord?" she asked stopping mid stride to face her master.

"Her name. It is Eve. She shall live, with me. If she is to be my downfall I'd like to prevent it." Then after one last glance at the child he set her in Bellatrix's arms and turned around to leave. "You are excused for the attack tonight Bella, spend some time with your daughter. I expect the rest of you there however." Then he left, leaving the three confused as to what just happened and why he decided to spare this child. And keep her.

"Well, Eve, you certainly have made an entrance..." Bella told the small bundle in her arms as she held her, a smile brightening up her pale features. "Will you have your father's eyes or mine? You'll definitely have our hair; long, thick and black. Our pale skin; will you tan like him or burn like me? Who will you be my little one?" She sat there for a while just holding the baby, rocking her to sleep and feeding her.

Little did she notice that her sister and Severus had stayed and were looking at her like she grew two heads as they finally saw the side of her that no one else ever had- or ever would for a very long time. They would remember her like this until the day they died.

Halloween night

"So are you guys going to dress up the poor tyke?" Sirius asked his best friend James. "What's he going to be? A wizard? A Hero?"

James laughed at this, the first laugh that has come out of his mouth in days. "I don't know, we're so worried to bring him trick-or-treating tonight and Lily is just being so overprotected."

Just then James' red-headed wife Lily walked in with a muggle pirate costume. "Now, I know we've talked about this James, but Harry should still be able to have fun. We're just as adequate protecting him out there as we are in here. Not to mention that there will be more of us trick-or-treating tonight. Remus, Tonks and Moody all promised to stay with us tonight." Then taking a look at Sirius, "Unlike your 'best friend' who'd rather go off by himself tonight." Sirius began to interrupt, trying to explain that it's only one night a month he gets to see her but Lily cut him off. "I know you have a good reason, I know how important tonight is for you even if you won't tell us why. Don't worry, you go have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see you later Padfoot. Have fun with whoever the lucky lady is tonight." James replied with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. And I am sorry, you know."

"Go Sirius! Before I make you dress up like a princess for tonight." Lily interjected while getting Harry dressed in his costume.

"You are one cruel woman. Night!" and with that he apparated out of the house and to his apartment.

Sirius sat at Black manor waiting for Bella. He walked around his detestable birth place and waited for her to come. Walked through the old building. Went into his old room, remembered the days he spent locked up in it with bread and water. Walked into Bella's room, when she came. Dark green with silver roses on the walls. Despite being his rivaling house's colors he felt comfortable in the room. After all, when Bella came over was when his mother would let him out of his room and he'd take refuge in her room. Sirius laid down on the bed and allowed himself to think about how wrong this all was. _I'm laying in my cousin's bed , in my family house and thinking about her. About her smooth porcelain skin , her dark long thick hair, the way her eyes light up when she smiles. And her smiles, so rare and worth what it takes to get her to smile. _He turned over, breathing in her scent and just smiled. After half an hour he went back downstairs into the big living room and sat down to wait for her. He watched the clock tick by the hours until it was finally 11 at night, and he gave up waiting. Bella obviously wasn't coming tonight. Then, with a sigh he went out and hopped on his motorcycle to go see if James and Lily were still up.

Sirius flew over to the Potter's house and saw the chaos even before he realized what was going on. The yard was in shambles and the door was wide open. Sirius hopped off of his bike and ran into the house. "James! Lily! Prongs! Where the hell are you guys? Lily! James!" Sirius continued yelling as he ran through the house, trying to find his best friends. "Jam-" he stopped as he saw James Potter lying on the ground white and not moving. Stooping down he put his hand on James' heart and felt; nothing. No breath, no heartbeat, nothing. For the first time in his life Sirius cried. Sat over his best friend's dead body and cried for everything. His shirt was wet as was James' when he finally realized the nature of the situation, of what must have happened. Then realizing that Lily and Harry might still be in the house he ran, half stumbling, up the stairs and walked into Harry's room. Seeing Lily on the ground, her long red hair covering her face did nothing. He was too numb. Then he saw Harry. Laying in Lily's arms, he reached down, moved her hair away so he could make sure. He had to make sure. Then he turned his attention on his godson, the godson he would never know. "Harry, I'm sorry." Just then little Harry started wailing and Sirius jumped about a foot in the air. "Harry! You're alive! But how?" realizing this line of questioning was pointless he paused. Picking up Harry he continued "We have to get you out of here. They want to kill you, and I won't let them! I let James down in a lot of things, but I won't let him down with this. Come on, Let's go home."

Bundling Harry up he walked out of the house, to go home, when Hagrid stopped him and told him about what Dumbledore said, "Harry won't be safe anywhere but his aunt Petunia's."

"I can't let him go there! Lily hated it, hated her! And It's Lily! She didn't even hate Slytherins!" he yelled at Hagrid.

"Now, Dumbledore said that it is the only place where he'll be safe. Don't you want him to be safe?"

"Well, yes. But I can take care of him. I'm his godfather, that's the point of me being his godfather. If something happens to his parents I take care of him. James and Lily would want this."

"They'd want him to be safe."

Sirius stood there for a few minutes, thinking about it. "Take him, and take my bike, you'll get there quicker." Then looking at Harry for the last time in 13 years he kissed his head and said, "Harry, I'll be here whenever you need me. I don't want this, but I want you to be safe. I love you. I'll see you soon." Then he pushed Harry into Hagrid's arms and began walking away.

"How could you do this Bella? He was my best friend. He knew, he knew and he got over it. He accepted it. Why him?" but the cold night gave no answer to the heartbroken, grief stricken young man.

* * *

Bellatrix 26, Sirius 23

"I can't believe that you're doing this Bella! America! MUGGLES! Bella come to your senses. There must be a pureblood family around here that Eve is better off with if you really want to give her up."

"Want? I don't _want_ to give her up. She can't stay with me, she'll be killed. I _have _to give her up." Bella looked at her younger sister, wondering who a woman so obsessed with her young son that she just couldn't understand the need to protect her child; even from herself. "Cissa, she needs to go somewhere safe. I don't like America or muggles, but America is far from this war here and from the ministry. They'll be coming for me soon, I've done enough in their eyes to warrant it. I want Eve to be safe, one day I'll explain why I left her in America with people I hate. But for now she's going to be safe."

Cissa heard the final note in her sister's voice, and knew she wasn't going to win this argument so dropped the subject. Looking over at her sister she saw her little niece, almost a year old, all wrapped up in various shades of purple. Eve had finally stopped crying, as if she too knew that it was no use, Bellatrix was going to do what she wanted- just as she always had.

They apparated to Massachusetts to a little town called Salem. "I'll leave her at the hospital here, at least she'll be around magic growing up. Even if it's not the same."

"How cliché. At least give her to the Dumonts, Bella. They are a pureblood family, and while they are a little eccentric she'll be safe among her people."

"No. What if they give her to the ministry? I can't risk that. This is the least I can do for her. I hope that she'll be put somewhere safe." There, at the muggle hospital Bellatrix took one last look at her baby. Eve's long thick black hair, her bright blue grey eyes and pale complexion and wondered if the three of them would ever be together again.

Then her sister's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Bella, are you going to tell Sirius when he's released? That he has a daughter, then he can find her and take care of her. Even if he is a traitor..."

"Yes, I'm going to tell him. If he lets me after what happened to his friend. And if what our Lord said is true many people will want her. He'd keep her safe. She is our daughter after all."

Meanwhile

"Peter! You traitor! How could you do that to James and Lily?" Then with more force Sirius yelled at his ex-friend, "TURN AROUND you RAT! Face me like a man, like the man you should have been when keeping them safe!" By now a small crowd had formed around the handsome man and the short round man.

"Sirius, it wasn't my fault. The dark lord is so powerful, I had to chance. He would have killed me!"

"I would have died to save them! They were our FRIENDS! Do you understand that Peter? Friends! And because of you they are _DEAD_!" Just as Sirius had pulled out his wind to bind Peter the small gathering around them dropped to the ground and Peter vanished. Sirius knew that look that the people had, they were dead. Peter was gone. And he had his wand out and ready. "Shite." Without another word he ran, knowing the Ministry would definitely be looking for him now. He went to his small flat, grabbed some necessities and took one last look around. Then he went to the safest place he could think of- James's old place.

It was there that the Ministry found him and carted him off to Azkaban without a trial, wearing James's clothes.

Sirius found himself being forcefully lead through a long dark hallway before he realized where he was. In the basement of the Ministry of Magic. They approached the door to the courtroom and Sirius was forced in and to the chair, which immediately grabbed hold of him. "What the bloody hell are you sodding lot doing? Let me go back. It's no crime to be going to an old friend's house. Unless you've made that illegal.." with a glance around the room he found that no one was amused in the least.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby accused of using magic in front of muggles, killing muggles and killing a wizard. If you are convicted you will be sentenced to Azkaban Prison for life. The court will hear your plea then listen to witnesses. You are subject to the laws of this court. How do you plea?" Asked the old wizard seated in the middle.

"I plead that this is insane that you brought me here as I did nothing that you are accusing me of. I am innocent." He was trying to stand up while saying this, but if possible the chains on his arms cut into him even more and chains suddenly strapped onto his legs.

"Very well. Please bring out the witnesses." One by one witnesses were called up, all of whom said the same thing: 'He was arguing with a man then suddenly everyone died around him dropped down dead and the man he was arguing with disappeared.' 'He attacked and killed all of those people in one shot' 'He had been causing problems with the muggles for a while' and was pissed Sirius off the most were comments like 'He's a disgrace to the Black Family' "To Purebloods', as if any of that mattered in the case.

Unfortunately it did matter, and he was convicted on all three accounts and sentenced to Azkaban for life. The dementors came and dragged him into a small cell near the top of the tower where he then spent thirteen long wasted years for a crime he began to wish he would have done, but was innocent of.

"I didn't do it!" Sirius Black yelled for perhaps the billionth time since he arrived to Azkaban Prison, out the in middle of who the hell knows where with no hope for getting out. "Why would they think that I killed Lily and James? That makes no sense! DO YOU PEOPLE OPPERATE ON ANY SORT OF LOGIC! He was my best friend I was the best man at the wedding. I'm their only son's GODFATHER! Why the bloody hell would I kill them? I may be not too bright, but I'm not that stupid! And no one here cares, you locked up an innocent man and no one cares." The dementors were on their walk, sucking the happiness out the prisoner, he could feel them coming so he did his best to save himself. A large black dog took the place of a man a few seconds later. Padfoot sat and waited until the dementors, who couldn't tell the difference between a dog and a man, passed by. Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall and changed him form, dementors may be too stupid to tell the difference, but a person would be able to know that a man was supposed to be in the cell- not a dog.

"Let me go! That git Malfoy, I'm gonna kill him when I get out of here! Traitor! He traded us in just so that he wouldn't have to come to this horrible place! He betrayed our Lord! He shall pay for it, if not by me then by someone else still faithful to him…" He heard a familiar voice yelling. Bellatrix was being dragged through the narrow hallway and had reached Sirius's cell, where she paused and stared at him. Her eyes were cold, devoid of feeling, but a small spark emerged whilst looking at him. Her cousin. The one who she had to explain to. Tell him about their daughter. "Shite." was all he heard before she was thrown into the cell next to his.

Bellatrix was chained to the wall of her cell, so close to the wall that her beloved was tied to. _This is going to be torture, sheer torture_ she couldn't help but think to herself over and over again. Finally after much mental preparation she decided to beseech him to listen to her, not that she really knew what she was going to say or how she would tell him about Eve, but the silence was going to be the death of her. "Sirius, we need to talk". Silence met her statement, so she tried a little bit louder. "Sirius, I had nothing to do with your friends' deaths." Silence. "Sirius will you talk to me?" she finally screamed at the wall. "Sirius, I know that you're listening to me. Say something, damn it! Sirius! Talk to me you bastard!" After a week she realized that he believed she killed his friends. He thought that she would do that to him.

As this line wasn't working she tried a vastly different approach: piss him off. "Actually I did know exactly what they were planning. Your friends were such cowards, and giving up their lives for that insignificant little boy? Stupid.". The silence that met her shook her more than anything else, she expected him to yell at her, but nothing. This was the first thing that had scared Bella in a long time, hearing nothing out of loud-mouth opinionated Sirius Black. Nothing this soon into the imprisonment meant that there was no chance he'd get out, or last much longer.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered softly against the wall but no one was listening. The once beautiful, vibrant, and strong woman began wasting away knowing that if her passionate, happy cousin was already half dead it would only be a short time until she joined the ranks of the mass graves they filled of prisoners.

Sirius decided to ignore his cousin. After all nothing would piss her off more than being ignored, as that was the one thing that she never was. He listened to her though, heard every damnable word that she said to him and had no idea what really happened the night they missed, the night James and Lily were killed. Then she stopped talking, and that made him even more pissed off at her. He wanted her to suffer, so he decided that torture time should begin. "It's a world of laughter A world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all. There is just one moon, and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world "came from the cell next to hers. A payback for her killing his friends, lying and deceiving him and for being there next to him. She hated the song, hated it since she was a little girl. He wanted to drive her insane, keeping himself sane in the process. He sang it over and over until it was well into the night. Then he quieted, he could hear her muffled sobs and took some pride in knowing that he could still upset her. He couldn't stay human though, his humanity was going to get the better of him. Sirius Black was a man after all, how could he ignore a woman whose body is ingrained into his mind and body . Sirius knew that no one but the Dementors would be coming through the corridors, so he turned into his Animagus form to get some rest. The dementors made a sweep down the halls as he was still a dog and while they usually found themselves in front of his cell, sucking out the memories this time they kept on gliding by. "Curious, can they only read people?" he muttered to himself before slipping off into a dreamless sleep. The first time since he got there.

He watched her, on a daily basis. Sometimes as a human other times as a dog. It was a pleasure/pain thing for him. Seeing the once mighty Bellatrix tied and handcuffed to a badly made wall, sitting there in her now filthy clothes made him grin like nothing else could in the dismal place. But he could only watch her for so long. Despite her ragged appearance the fire he fell in love with was still in her eyes, even though her body said otherwise. _This is what I get for loving my cousin. My own blood. I should have known nothing good could come from it. _He learned from his lesson, that the Dementors do not acknowledge him in his dog form and so changed into Padfoot, thanking his friends every time for being an unregistered animagus. Because he became Padfoot he managed to retain some happy memories, of his friends and the passionate woman sitting next to him that he could see through a ever growing hole.

The hole kept growing larger and larger by the day until it was big enough for Padfoot to possibly go through. This meant that it became large enough so that Bella could see that he could change into a dog. Between Sirius not eating and changing into his Padfoot form he was able to get loose from the chains that bound him and roam around his cell. One night he decided to climb in the hole in the wall and into Bellatrix's cell. Once through he changed back he couldn't help himself, he released all of his anger that he had been holding back. Bellatrix was already chained to the wall, but he pulled her up so that she was standing, causing her to gasp in surprise. "You are a murderess whore, Belle. You betrayed me, killed my friends, and have been torturing me. Payback is a bitch." He raised his hand to go hit her, planned on hitting her, but his body pressed so close against hers had other plans. The raised hand grabbed her head for a fierce kiss while his hands roamed over her body. Far from unwilling, Bellatrix met back his furious passion with her own. Tearing at each others' clothing and clawing at skin until they were a mess of red streaks against pale flesh. He took her then, just like he had been fantasizing about since she was thrown into the cell. _Oh, I really have problems_, they both thought as they contemplated the situation they got themselves into: _I'm in love with my cousin, in an inescapable prison and currently having sex all tied up. _Neither paid much attention to the small annoying voice in their head while their bodies were making up for lost time. After wards, Sirius got up and threw back on his clothes. He saw Bellatrix reaching for hers and realize that they were just out of her reach. He picked them up and walked them back to her and stood there while she put back her clothing, they met each others eyes as she leaned in for one more kiss before he climbed back into his cell.

He couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. Just kept taking her, over and over again in the darkness of the cell. It drove him crazy. But the feel of her under him, above him, everywhere around him was the very thing keeping him sane. Even though he could no longer name the days, she reminded him of his body and what he was capable of.

He knew he needed to get out of there. He was rail thin, sallow looking. The opposite of how he looked before this horrible mess. _I need to leave now. _He thought.

Then he saw his opportunity once night when a great storm had hit the prison. He changed into Padfoot and ran, literally for his life, to get out of there.

He laughs now when he thinks about why people are so interested in how he got out of a prison that was on an island guarded by dementors. The obvious choice is what he went with; what he could think of half-dead. He dog-paddled out of there onto the main land.

From there he kept his Padfoot form. Stole food and newspapers form random houses then made his way back to Hogwarts. From there you know the story…

* * *

Bellatrix watched him leave. Abandon her again without a word. And she was pissed. But she knew when to bide her time, she felt her Lord rise to power again, the mark on her arm going from a dull ache to an almost painful jolt. Her time was almost up at the accursed prison. She had faith in one man, at least. And that man did not disappoint her.

A year and a half later, Voldemort released his faithful followers from Azkaban, as was their reward for loyalty. Once she was out her Lord summoned her to discuss several things. To her surprise the first subject was her daughter. He had taken to the little girl, and she to him, if the adoration in her eyes was any inclination. And she noticed something about both herself and him in that moment; that despite what her cousin was telling her about choosing different sides and how she chose evil; there was no such thing. No one who could love a child that much could be so evil, despite what even the death eaters may say about their Lord and his right-hand woman. The second order was a special mission that would wound Harry Potter severely. For he revealed to her that he did not plan on killing Potter then, he wanted to face an equal not a child. With this knowledge they planned a small battle at the Department of Mysteries.

The battle went as planned. Voldemort's confrontation with the Potter brat and everyone knowing that He was back. With Bella's mission completed, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that young Potter would be ripe for the taking.

Sirius Black fell through the veil, into a sort of Limbo. He was aware of everything around him, but it was all very hazy. He remembered her face though, Bella's face right before he fell. He knew that face, she used it in school when they were fighting. Reminding him that she could easily kill him, but wouldn't. He was her own flesh and blood after all. And yet, there he was, in Limbo. Left to ponder the meaning behind her expression and everything he lost in his life. There was no time in Limbo, so he was not sure how long he sat there thinking about his life. But he came to the conclusion that he did not regret her. Even though she drove him crazy, _crazier_, he amended. He loved her, still loved her. Sometime later he felt a pull, from between his shoulder blades and getting stronger until he was pulled out, and found himself with the wind knocked out of him on the hard stone floor in front of the veil. After catching his breath he looked up to see who he was to thank for taking him out of the veil. _Fuck me, _he thought_, I'd rather be dead or stuck in wherever the hell I was than the torture sure to follow._ But he was a Gryffindor, and was not about to let his courage fail him. So shaking he got to his feet. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked the snake-looking man in front of him.

Voldemort just smiled. He _loved_ Purebloods. So cocky.

* * *

Bellatrix 40, Sirius 37

Sirius woke to find himself in a well kept room most likely suited for guest, judging by the lack of personal items. He moved to sit up to find that nothing tethered him to the bed nor any pains in his body. He was free. No enchantments on the windows preventing him from escaping, no bars even. _I could jump right out and try my luck at running away, as Padfoot most likely and go home. _Yet he walked to the bureau on which fine clothes were laid out and began to make himself presentable for whatever was to come. Afterwards he walked to the door and set to see what his prison looked like and to find out what Voldemort planned to do with him.

_He pulled me out of the veil for this?_ he thought to himself.

"_If you would prefer to go back to the veil I can arrange that_, came a soft girl's voice in his mind. _I am to be protected by someone. I had heard of you, how hard you fought and thought that you would serve well. T_hen with a little giggle added, _I have also heard how laid back you were and believed that you would not shadow my every movement like His men would."_

"Can't I not have my thoughts to myself?" he asked the small girl in front of him. The 15 year old with the long black hair and slate eyes looked up at him and just laughed out loud. _There's nothing more infectious than the laugh of an innocent girl,_ he thought with a smile.

"No. You cannot when you broadcast your thoughts so loudly. Am I really so much of a pain that you'd rather be back in limbo, then be my guard? I realize that you don't agree or like my guardian, but he's not so bad. And I'm not so bad at all. I heal, I make things grow, I like peace. I healed you, when you got here you had some cuts and bruises. And Tom encourages me, Snape teaches me everything I want to know, well what he thinks that I should know." And with that she plunked down on the small velvet sofa.

"Just try to stay out and I'll try not to project. And no, for a fifteen year old you are not that bad, though you are a young girl and I have no experience with the young- especially a young girl. But what shall I do? And no, I don't like anyone here."

"Besides me of course." A door opening was heard in the background as Sirius joined the small girl on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling he replied, "But you were an automatic exception I did not think to voice your name. But there you are. We are both prisoners in some way here…" However he lost his train of thought as he saw the person in the doorway. She was watching the two of them talking with a small smile on her face.

"Mama! Oh mama, have you met Sirius? He's my protector, so I can go out and walk around! Isn't it wonderful!" The child practically sang as she hurled herself at the woman.

"Yes, Eve. It is wonderful." Bellatrix replied with a kiss on the top of the child's head. Then with a swift glance at Sirius, "and we have met." The silence in the air was heavy as Bellatrix and Sirius gazed at each other and Eve looked from one to the other. "I've come to say good night. I shall be away for a while and you need to be here and be good for your f-, umm guardian. Good bye sweet. Toujours pur. "

Then with another kiss she was gone.

"Toujours pur, mama." Eve said quietly to the empty doorway. Wiping away a tear that had escaped to race down her cheek she turned back to Sirius with her back ramrod straight and her face betraying no emotion more than her tearstained cheeks and red eyes. "So, I wish to go to the garden. The roses need pruning. Come, grab the shears, my apron, and my gloves." And just like her mother turned and strode out the door faster than he could comprehend. He then rose up and went to follow her to find that she was already down the hall that would lead them to the gardens when he realized that he had to go back and grab her things or face the anger of everyone.

By the time he reached the gardens she was already there with a watering can and a blanket to put under her knees. Wordlessly he handed her the tools she asked for and stood back to admire the young girl before him. Short with her long black hair escaping her braids, which made her look even younger than she was. _Not slender like her mother, but curvy like Andromeda _he amended. Her hour glass shape barely concealed by her t-shirt and jeans, _It's a good thing that she doesn't go to school, the boys- and girls- would be trying for her attention. Trying to see what was underneath all those layers she wears. _And sure enough, her tank top was sticking out from the bottom of her shirt.

Sitting back on her knees she began to laugh. The laughs became tears that mirrored the storm that had begun outside. Not knowing what to say Sirius went and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest while trying to soothe her with every stroke of her hair.

It was like this that Voldemort found them and informed Sirius that he would meet to speak tomorrow.

"You can go to Hogsmeade now, Eve. Sirius will bring you and you can shop around when you want to. It's safe now." With those words Sirius' ashen face became distorted with anger and was about to hurl himself at the insane man in front of him when a little hand latched onto his arm and pulled him back down. Tom had pissed Sirius off, and knew that he would soon see how the sides that seem so clear are distorted when the truth is told.

They did not go to Hogsmeade the following day, week, or month. Sirius had taken on a permanently ashen quality that made him look as pale as Narcissa, which was unthinkable should he have realized it- but grief can make even the best blind. And Eve, little Eve wished to get her hands on him. It was driving her mad that she couldn't help him. And that after seven long months her mother hadn't returned to see her. What a pair they made- the distant and depressed together as each others' company. And the further detached from the other they became the more they resembled on another. Both with their long, unkempt hair spilling over their shoulders, bangs hiding the dull slate eyes, pale skin made paler against their hair and black clothing.

One sunny day Sirius was called into Voldemort's chambers. Being beyond caring what happened to him he walked right in and plopped himself down on an overstuffed armchair that he realized must be there for Eve. "Take her to Hogsmeade. She's able to go out and enjoy herself and she should. You two are depressing everyone who has the misfortune to see you. She's like a ghost. Children should not be that depressed! Do something and make her happy! Do you understand me? " Tom asked the man in front of him.

"Yes."

"Parents should love their children, show them that they love them. Not sit in silence and only interact with them when they must. You're not going to have another child. Take your daughter out and get that spark back into her." As if realizing that he let too much of himself show with his concern for Eve he straightened up and made his face blank. "Here. Enjoy." With that he threw a bag of coins at him, which the old Quidditch player caught easily. Then stared at him. A dismissal. Still Sirius sat there with a confused expression on his face.

"Daughter?" He managed to choke out.

Now, for the first time in many years, Tom paused and looked confused himself. But before he could say anything Sirius jumped from his seat to see Eve, _my daughter_.

She was sitting at the small piano in the room playing "Claire De Lune" quite beautifully when he walked in. Then stared. Now taking in her appearance from another angle. She had his eyes. His reflexes. Her hair was more his than Bellatrix. _Not that everything else is one or the other. We look too alike._ He had already done the math. It fit. And it meant he was wrong and cruel, while she was innocent of everything he accused her of. _Her innocence may have kept her sane too, her innocence embodied in this young woman. And she doesn't know. Eve would have said something if she knew I was her father. But why did Bella not tell her?_

While he was lost in his revelation, she had stopped playing and turned around to gaze questionably at him. "Do I have something on me?"

"Huh? Oh no. I just, umm, well that is…" clearing his throat he got a hold of himself, "we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to do some shopping. There are plenty of interesting shops and lots of sweet shops. Just get out of the house. Into some sunshine. Yeah…"

His eyes in her face rose up to meet his, a smile beginning to form on her lips at how the normally articulate man in front of her was having trouble speaking. "Okay." And that was that. Tomorrow they would go out, father and daughter to do some bonding.

The shopping had been a success. Both Blacks were smiling and laughing before they got to the joke shops- where both picked up a few souvenirs to harass their housemates. Sirius particularly was excited to use the magicked shampoo on Snape. _Get that grease out of his hair. _Very few people were out and about, but since the two had been relatively solitary neither took much notice that they only laughter in the streets came from them.

Coming to and old jewellery shop, called Fleur de Terre, Sirius spotted a charm bracelet in the window. A grim hung down from one of the pegs. _Well, I have been a bit grim lately…_ he thought with a small chuckle. They went in, she wandered around while he found the bracelet and more charms. A small black panther, a dog and a cat paw print, the Black family crest, a diamond star, and a Slytherin and Gryffindor charms added to the bracelet in his hand. After paying for everything he fixed everything to make three people into a cohesive beautiful bracelet. The family crest in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor charms. Then the paw prints, with the animal belonging to the prints on each side, and a star to tie it all together. Eve came out of the shop and was stopped by him, "Here, this is for you. Your mom, you, and me. All on one bracelet."

"Thank you." Then the two, smiling went to where they would get their 'escort' out.

They were almost there when a shocked voice behind them called out. "Sirius?" They turned around, and he saw a sight he didn't think he'd ever see again. Remus Lupin and Tonks stood a few yards away.

"Moony!" Sirius replied just as shocked as his friend. He had started walking towards his old friend when he heard _cruicio_ being shouted from Tonks. A purple shield had come up and prevented the spell from working while Sirius had whipped out his wand at the attack.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? He's one of us!" Lupin chastised his girlfriend then, "Sirius, we're on the same side!" as Tonks barely dodged a_ stupefy. _

"If he's one of us then why the hell does he have a dark mark on his arm?" As Lupin was about to inquire, Eve stepped forward to explain and stop the fighting.

"He's just protecting me. Tom put it on him to keep him safe from the other death eaters. So they won't hurt him and he can protect me from the Order." she replied. This was enough for Tonks to condemn her. Anyone who was protected by death eaters was just as bad as they were.

She didn't see the green light her cousin aimed at her. But Sirius did. And he did the only thing he could live with given the situation. He stepped in front of the jet of light. And knew no more.

Tom, Snape and Bellatrix had felt Eve's fear as the battle began and set to assure themselves that she was safe. Then they felt her shock, distress, and anger beating at them; not allowing them to ignore it. Bellatrix apparated to her daughter's side to find Eve standing in a glowing purple bubble next to the body of Sirius Black, their bags littered around him. She froze for but a moment before grabbing the body in one hand and holding Eve tight against her with the other and apparated back to Riddle Manor. Sirius' body lay in the centre of the garden as Snape rushed to them. Saw the two women begin to go through the stages of shock and ushered them inside as he snapped out orders to have the body taken care of, and that Eve would want a proper burial for him.

Not that Eve nor Bellatrix remembered much of what happened. The spark had died. One lost a friend and a father while the other lost the only man she ever truly loved.

* * *

The final battle came. Bellatrix now set out to make sure Lupin and Tonks paid for what they did to her family. She wanted everyone to hurt just as much as they had hurt her and her daughter. Wanted everyone to lose at least one family member, more was always better. She was even more dangerous like this- uncaring of what happened to her and not thinking, only seeking revenge. When the green light claimed her she wasn't surprised or afraid. She would see him again.

She saw him off in the clearing, as he had looked when they were young. Handome and cocky with his friends beside him. And she went to him. Forgotten were the rivalries and the hate. She walked into his open arms and breathed him in. "I hate you." she told him with a small smile on her lips.

"_I know." He understood. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

"_I'm sorry no one told her. Eve's going to need so much therapy when she finds out. Cousin dear." Their laughter echoed as Eve broke out of her trance. She turned to leave her rooms in search of Tom's. _

"_I want Sirius Black to be my protector."_

_It would be worth it. It had to be for them. _

_**Fin.  
**_


End file.
